Amaranth
by baerryriana
Summary: Kau tahu? Tidak seharusnya kau berikan hatimu pada seseorang yang tak pantas
1. chapter 1

Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang sebuah akhir yang menjadi awal dari sebuah cerita?

Pernahkah kau mendengar harapan baru atas keputusasaan?

Atau pernahkah kau mendengar tentang harapan yang jauh dari realita?

Mungkin kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri segalanya saat dua hal indah muncul bersama satu kenyataan pahit yang mendampingi. Namun, tahukah kau bahwa ada satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang masih mau bertahan menanti harapan. Meski dia tahu persentase harapannya hanya satu dari seribu kenyataan pahit yang terpampang.

Dia masih berdiri tegak meski tahu seseorang yang dia harapkan telah berjalan jauh dari jalurnya dan tak tahu kapan akan berbalik dan kembali.

.

.

Baerryriana

Present

.

Amaranth

.

A story about two person that can't give a love to each other

.

.

Ada ribuan langkah yang dia tempuh untuk meraih citanya.

Ada ratusan makian yang dia terima pada setiap usahanya.

Ada puluhan orang tersayang yang menjadi alasannya bertahan.

Namun hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Park Chanyeol berjalan tergesa ke ruangannya setelah menghadiri rapat seusai jam makan siang. Sesekali tangannya akan mengusap surai hitamnya ke belakang, pertanda dia benar-benar lelah.

Kadang Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan semua rekan kerjanya yang masih saja protes padahal setiap keputusan yang dia buat adalah hal paling maksimal yang dia usahakan.

Dia hanya ingin dihargai meski kadang dicaci. Setidaknya beri dia dua pujian dari tiga cacian. Jadi dia bisa menjalani semua dengan sedikit bersemangat.

"Chanyeol!!"

Seorang karyawan, bisa di bilang temannya juga, memanggilnya dari balik meja kerja. Memberi gesture untuk menyimak lebih. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau punya pesan di teleponmu."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi katanya penting. Coba saja kau periksa."

Chanyeol memang begitu. Saat bicara dia akan sangat irit. Seakan-akan harga satu kata yang keluar sangatlah mahal.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia seseorang yang memiliki watak kesombongan yang tak terkira. Namun lebih kepada sikap malas untuk melakukan hal yang percuma dan berujung ketidak bergunaan.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke arah ruangannya. Membuka pintu sambil menghela nafas pelan. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan beberapa dokumen di mejanya sukses membuatnya memijat pelipis.

Oh Tuhan, kapan dia bisa sejenak saja mengambil cuti?

Chanyeol membuka jasnya lalu menaruh asal di sofa. Berjalan santai ke mejanya. Berdiri di depan telepon dengan gaya kelewat elegan. Lalu jarinya yang terlihat kokoh itu menekan tombol untuk mendengar pesan. Chanyeol berdiri diam sambil melepas kancing lengan bajunya.

Bunyi gemeresak menyapa pendengarannya sedetik kemudian. Sayup dia dapat mendengar hela napas seseorang di seberang sana.

Matanya memicing kala merasa jantungnya berdetak tak sabaran. Seakan badannya tahu betul hela napas milik siapa di seberang sana.

"Hay, Chan,"

Dan kini dia tahu, darimana asal detak yang tak karuan ini.

Sejumput kenangan berkelebat dengan tak sopannya. Berlomba saling mengingatkan Chanyeol akan sebuah nama yang sudah terpendam entah berapa tahun lamanya.

"Ini aku,"

Iya, Chanyeol pun tahu siapa kau dari getar pita suara yang selalu dia rindukan. Tak seharusnya kau mengingatkan Chanyeol akan dirimu.

Karena seluruh bagian dari Chanyeol mengenal betul siapa dirimu.

"Apa kabar? Ku harap kau baik,"

Mustahil dia bisa baik bila apa yang dia sebut sebagai sebagian dari dirinya pergi tanpa ada satupun penjelasan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Aku ingin bertemu sore ini. Pukul empat, caffe biasa. Sampai jumpa,"

Sopankah dia memerintah Chanyeol dengan sebegitu mudahnya?

Bertahun berlalu dan kali pertama mengirim kabar hanya untuk memerintahnya bertemu tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan kesibukannya?

Ternyata dia masih sama.

Berbuat semaunya.

Chanyeol masih diam dengan tangan yang menggantung untuk melepas kancing lengannya. Dia tahu jelas suara siapa itu. Itu Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda manis yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sekaligus pemuda yang menghilang tanpa jejak empat tahun ini.

 **…**

 **…**

 **TBC**

 **…**

 ** _Ini cuma iklan kok. Lagi gak tau Alexus mau di bawa kemana._** ** _Lalu iseng buka draft dan nemu ini ff dengan pair Vkook. Lalu aku iseng remake jadi Chanbaek._** ** _Dan tarraa!! Jadilah begini. Semoga menikmati._** ** _Phay-phay_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ada sejumput memori yang selalu Chanyeol hindari.

Ada satu kenangan yang ingin terlupa namun enggan.

Ada satu moment kala remaja, yang dia anggap indah.

.

.

Baerryriana

Present

.

 **Amaranth**

.

 _A story about two person that can't give a love to each other_

.

.

Dulu, kala masih remaja, Chanyeol terbiasa akan sebuah nama. Terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Terbiasa akan kedekatan mereka. Sangat terbiasa sampai dia lupa apa arti dari sebuah batas.

Chanyeol masih ingat saat hari pertama setelah libur usai. Dia berangkat seperti biasa. Membawa motor bebek kesayangannya lalu mengendarainya ke arah berlawanan dari jalan ke sekolah.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang hampir menjadi rutinitas. Menjemput Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun membuatnya tak menunggu. Si mungil itu akan berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya lima menit sebelum Chanyeol sampai. Lalu akan tersenyum kelewat manis saat Chanyeol berada sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan sebuah helm di tangannya, Baekhyun akan melambai kelewat semangat.

Chanyeol tak sedikit pun memikirkan hal-hal menyebalkan di hari pertama sekolah seperti yang saat ini sedang Baekhyun keluhkan. Yang dia tahu, semua hal menyebalkan akan sirna jika ada Baekhyun duduk tenang di jok belakang motornya.

Jadi, Chanyeol pikir dia tak butuh apapun selain rasa berdebar karena hadir Baekhyun di setiap pagi miliknya.

.

.

Baekhyun itu manis. Kesayangan satu angkatan. Bukan cuma satu atau dua yang mengaku menyukainya. Namun tiap kali mendapat pernyataan cinta, jawabannya tetap sama,

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan cinta,"

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bisa berkata seperti itu. Dia satu dari sekian murid yang berhasil bertahan di lima besar angkatan. Jadi, siapapun yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu akan bersikap maklum.

Lagi, kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu ada di samping Baekhyun juga menjadi alasan mengapa sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum memiliki pasangan.

Beberapa siswa akan merasa enggan mendekati Baekhyun saat si jangkung itu ada di sampingnya. Siapapun tahu bahwa kedekatan keduanya taka da jarak. Terlalu dekat.

Namun semua juga tahu, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tiap kali orang menyinggung.

Dan itu juga menjadi alasan Chanyeol tak mau memastikan lebih jauh akan status keduanya.

Karena nyatanya, mereka berdua tanpa sengaja membuat kisah yang membuat keduanya tersakiti.

.

.

"Kudengar Naomi memberimu surat tadi,"

Langit jingga menjadi latar obrolan mereka. Baekhyun duduk di tepi lapangan dengan memainkan ponsel milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan si jangkung itu sibuk berlari kesana kemari sambil memainkan bola orangenya.

"Iya,"

Mata masih tertuju pada ponsel dan Chanyeol disana juga masih sibuk dengan bolanya.

"Apa isinya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol barang sekejap. Lalu kembali fokus ke ponselnya.

"Ayolah, Chan. Kau tahu betul apa isinya,"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa.

"Ahh aku lupa kalau Baekhyunku ini terlalu manis sampai-sampai tak ada hari tanpa pernyataan cinta,"

"Dan tak ada hari tanpa aku yang menolak mereka,"

Chanyeol berlari mendekati ring dengan pelan. Sesekali berkelit padahal tidak ada lawan. Lalu lima langkah menuju ring dia berucap,

"Kalau aku yang menyatakan bagaimana?"

Telak. Chanyeol menembak sisi yang pas. Entah itu ring ataupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam dan matanya tak lagi tertuju pada layar ponsel melainkan berlarian kesana kemari seakan mencari pengalihan.

Meski Chanyeol tak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Baekhyun, dia tahu kegundahan si mungil itu.

"Kau bercanda,"

Sedikit lirih, tidak seperti suara Baekhyun yang biasa.

Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tawa, "Kau benar, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu,"

Chanyeol luarnya saja yang tertawa. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sedang berbela sungkawa atas tindakan pengecut yang dia lakukan.

Dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Baekhyun, tangannya terkepal meremas dada yang terasa sesak. Senyumnya luntur. Berulang kali menarik napas demi menahan isak.

Sedangkan Baekhyun di belakang sana tengah menggigit belah bawah bibirnya. Mencoba menutup segala rasa yang kiranya timbul. Karena Baekhyun tak pernah suka orang lain tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia menutupnya rapat.

Biarlah keduanya berlaku begitu. Tugas kita hanya mengikuti jalan cerita dari kisah sakit mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalam satu moment kala remaja, yang dia anggap indah.

Ada belasan kata tak tersampaikan.

Ada puluhan rahasia yang terpendam.

Ada ratusan kenyataan pahit yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Baerryriana

Present

.

 **Amaranth**

.

 _A story about two person that can't give a love to each other_

.

.

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan teramat jelas seperti apa raut manis Baekhyun tiap kali dia mengajaknya keluar melepas penat di sela persiapan ujian akhir sekolah.

Baekhyunnya akan tersenyum kelewat lebar. Akan berjalan kelewat bersemangat. Dan akan bersenandung di sepanjang jalan yang terlewat.

Seperti satu moment di bulan April lampau.

Selepas jam terakhir sekolah, Chanyeol membawanya pergi melawan arah jalan pulang. Menawarkan satu destinasi yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun memekik kegirangan.

"Kita ke toko buku. Ambil dua buku yang kau mau. Aku yang bayar,"

Siapa yang akan menolak jika diberi tawaran sebegitu menggiurkan?

Terlebih Baekhyun, dia satu dari sekian manusia yang hobi mengoleksi buku ngomong-ngomong.

Jadi tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun duduk di jok belakang motor Chanyeol dan segera memberi isyarat untuk bergerak.

Toko buku di dekat alun-alun kota merupakan satu yang terbesar di daerah tersebut. Memiliki koleksi terlengkap daripada toko lainnya. Serta pelayan yang kelewat ramah terhadap pengunjung.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun begitu bersemangat untuk berkunjung. Hingga sepuluh menit sejak keduanya masuk, Baekhyun telah menghilang entah berada di rak yang mana.

Chanyeol mana mau ambil pusing. Baekhyun dengan dunia favoritnya merupakan satu yang tak mau dia ganggu.

Apapun itu, asal Baekhyun bahagia. Dia terima.

Lalu satu jam berselang, dengan tiga buku dalam dekapan, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis di balik rak astronomi.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol memanggil namanya, Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Ohh Chan! Kemari, kenalkan. Teman lamaku, Yunha,"

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas anggukan gadis di samping Baekhyun. Balas memperkenalkan diri dengan tak kalah sopan dan segera mengajak Baekhyun pergi karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun harus mengikuti bimbingan.

"Aku dapat dua buku. Satu biografi pemerintah lampau, satu lagi astronomi. Ini bagus. Nanti kau boleh pinjam,"

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi tingkah pamer Baekhyun. Tangan merambat naik untuk menepuk dua kali puncak kepala. Dan tersipu kala sadar, Baekhyun hari ini tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

Kesibukkan menjelang persiapan ujian merupakan hal paling melelahkan untuk Chanyeol saat ini.

Pola tidurnya terganggu. Tak lagi teratur dan berubah berantakan. Dia akan tidur kapanpun dia sempat. Meski hanya empat jam sehari.

Lalu pola dan menu makan juga mendapat imbasnya. Kadang kala terlalu malas untuk ke kantin dan berujung meminta jatah makan temannya yang dia sendiri tidak yakin kandungan vitaminnya.

Chanyeol masih ingat Rabu waktu itu.

Kala dia terlalu malas ke kantin. Terlalu mengantuk. Dan terlalu lelah untuk bergeser dua langkah ke meja Sehun untuk meminta satu dua suap nasi.

Berakhir duduk menyilangkan tangan di atas meja dan menjadikannya bantal kepala. Berharap dapat terlelap barang duapuluh menit waktu istirahat.

Namun harapannya kandas begitu merasakan ada entitas lain yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku membawa makanan lebih. Kau mau?"

Itu Baekhyun yang menyodorkan sekotak makanan. Tak lupa senyum menawan yang juga dia berikan.

Lenyap sudah rasa kantuk Chanyeol.

"Wahh, calon masa depan yang pengertian. Hadir di saat yang tepat sebelum Chanyeol sekarat,"

Suara mengejek Sehun terdengar dari samping keduanya. Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi dan menyambar sebuah buku yang kemudian terbang menghampiri Sehun.

"Diam kau,"

Chanyeol sih tak peduli dengan keributan di depannya. Dia masih berusaha mengendalikan degup jantungnya.

"Sudah ya. Aku ke kelas,"

Lalu Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sayup ledekan Sehun yang terdengar menggelikan.

.

.

Dan meskipun kesibukan tengah menghampiri Chanyeol, dia masih juga menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar ikut bergabung bermain basket di akhir minggu.

Tentu dengan Baekhyun yang menemani.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan hadir di sana dengan membawa Jongin sepupunya.

Menjadikan lapangan pagi itu menjadi ramai dengan gerombolan remaja yang berebut bola dan beberapa yang lain duduk di tepi lapangan untuk sekedar menikmati udara yang menenangkan.

Baekhyun ada di antara mereka yang duduk di tepi. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa bermain basket. Dia bisa. Namun terlalu lelah karena baru saja selesai berkeliling dengan sepeda yang dipinjam dari Jongin.

Berakhir dirinya hanya duduk meluruskan kaki dengan ponsel di tangan. Sibuk berkirim pesan dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Lalu tangannya reflek terangkat kala Chanyeol melintas di depannya. Memamerkan ponsel yang membuat Chanyeol mengerti dan langsung mengangkat dua jari ke dekat wajah.

Satu moment berhasil diabadikan dan langsung Baekhyun bagi dengan teman yang sejak tadi menemaninya berkirim pesan.

Satu caption mengiringi terkirimnya sebuah foto, _"Bodyguard tampan,"_

.

.

Sorenya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal bimbingan.

Chanyeol telah keluar lima belas menit yang lalu. Sedang jadwal Baekhyun baru di mulai sejam yang lalu. Perbedaan jadwal bimbingan hari itu membuatnya tak bisa pulang bersama.

Namun bukan itu alasan yang membuatnya masih bertahan di dalam gedung tempatnya bimbingan. Melainkan rintik hujan.

Suatu kebiasaan lupa yang berakhir menyusahkan. Chanyeol tak membawa payung dan dia tak mungkin pulang dengan menerobos hujan.

Meskipun jaraknya dekat, Chanyeol tak mau nekat.

Jadi dia duduk di tepi lobby dekat jendela. Memandang luar yang masih terlihat basah.

Lalu sebuah suara menyapanya, "Chanyeol?"

Mengalihkan atensi, lalu tersenyum begitu retina menangkap sosok yang di kenal.

"Ooh, Yunha,"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Mendekat dengan sebuah payung di tangan. Lalu tanpa basa-basi menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Titipan Baekhyun. Aku sekelas dengannya. Dia menyuruhku memberikanmu ini,"

Sesaat setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan tujuannya, dia pamit dan kembali masuk ke koridor. Kembali masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas dan melanjutkan bimbingannya.

Chanyeol menunduk. Menatap payung dalam genggaman. Mendapati sebuah notes terselip disana.

Membukanya dengan hati-hati dan tersenyum setelahnya,

 _"Lain kali bawa payungmu. Ditinggal di rumah pun dia tak akan beranak. Pulang sana,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dalam satu moment remaja, yang dia anggap indah.

Ada satu kenyataan.

Yang coba di tolak akal.

Bahwa segala sesuatu di dunia, tak selamanya abadi.

Termasuk kebahagiaan yang tengah digenggam.

Baerryriana

Present

.

 **Amaranth**

.

 _A story about two person that can't give a love to each other_

.

.

Segala kesibukan telah berakhir. Segala bimbingan telah ditinggalkan satu persatu seiring dengan terlewatinya ujian.

Sisa dua hari untuk dua mata pelajaran yang harus mereka kerjakan. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas penat barang sebentar.

Membawa Baekhyun serta beberapa teman lain untuk ikut bertandang ke rumah.

Total duapuluh orang yang tengah membuat rumah Chanyeol berantakan. Menyebar ke beberapa sudut.

Tiga orang tengah berkutat dengan dapur untuk membuat beberapa cemilan. Dua orang duduk di meja makan untuk membantu sebisanya.

Lima orang tengah duduk di depan televisi dengan dua diantaranya sedang bertanding game.

Lalu sisanya tengah berada di halaman samping rumah, tepatnya tengah menceburkan diri ke kolam renang milik keluarga Chanyeol. Meski tidak semuanya karena beberapa remaja disana tampak masih kering.

Dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol ada diantara mereka yang tengah berada di tepi kolam dengan tubuh kering namun pakaian tampak siap untuk menceburkan diri.

"Sisa dua hari," bisik Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Yap,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak tak acuh disampingnya. Dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam botol cola, Baekhyun tampak lebih santai.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Pulang. Memang kemana lagi?"

"Kau tahu betul maksudku, Baek,"

Gerak bahu pelan menjadi sebuah jawaban. Memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun masih belum memiliki rencana.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengejar cita-citamu?"

Disitu, ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi. Menatap dalam ke dua binar mata Chanyeol.

"Ingin tentu saja," jawabannya diiringi senyum tipis. Masih dengan menatap mata bundar Chanyeol.

"Memang apa cita-citamu?"

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah lebih lekat. Senyumnya berubah lebih lebar.

"Menikah dengan seseorang bermarga Park,"

Lalu Baekhyun pergi menceburkan diri ke kolam. Meninggalkan botol colanya dan Chanyeol yang mematung tak mengerti.

Tiap Chanyeol mengingat itu, dia akan tersenyum sendiri. Seperti seorang gadis yang baru mengerti. Bahwa cinta seindah ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan. Dia harus mengakhiri semua. Meluruskan segala hal. Memulai lembar baru. Dengan nama Baekhyun di setiap paragrafnya.

Jadi dia membuat rencana. Nanti, saat malam pesta kelulusan, dia akan mengungkapkan rasa. Mengajukan permintaan. Di hati Baekhyun, bisakah Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya nama?

Malam itu tampak sempurna dengan jutaan kerlip bintang menjadi payung acara. Ratusan siswa berbaur menjadi satu. Berbincang mengenai kenangan tiga tahun belakangan, tertawa kala menemukan kejadian lucu.

Semuanya tampak menawan. Siswa dengan jas kebanggaan mereka serta siswi dengan gaun menawan yang sederhana.

Di panggung, berbagai hiburan di tampilkan. Mulai dari adik kelas yang menampilkan tari hingga guru yang membawakan lagu perpisahan menyayat hati.

Semua berbaur hari itu.

Sama seperti Chanyeol yang kali ini nampak ikut berbincang dengan Suho, mantan ketua OSIS. Membicarakan berbagai hal dari yang ringan sampai berat seperti rencana ke depan.

Semua dilakukan semata-mata untuk membunuh waktu di tengah menunggu.

Berkali-kali mata melirik ke gerbang masuk, berharap menemukan satu yang dicari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Yang artinya sudah dua jam acara resmi di mulai.

Namun Baekhyun masih belum nampak.

Pada pukul sepuluh, Chanyeol masih mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah ada di tengah keramaian dan memutuskan untuk bertemu Chanyeol nanti.

Pada pukul sebelas, pikirannya mulai tak tenang. Mulai bertanya pada temannya satu persatu. Namun kehadiran Baekhyun nihil. Tak ada yang melihat pemuda itu.

Lalu pada pukul duabelas, Chanyeol hanya diam dan melangkah menuju meja registrasi. Dan jawaban yang di dapat benar-benar membuatnya tak tenang.

Baekhyun tak datang.

Dan Chanyeol tak menyangka. Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun menghilang. Kehadirannya tak di temukan dimana pun.

Baekhyun pergi, entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dalam kesendirian, kau akan lebih menghargai arti kebersamaan.

Dalam kesendirian, kau akan belajar kesepian.

Dalam kesendirian, kuyakin, kau mampu bangkit dan bertahan.

Baerryriana

Present

.

 **Amaranth**

.

 _A story about two person that can't give a love to each other_

.

.

Pertengahan Februari, di tengah ramai pejalan kaki, Sehun bertemu dengan dia yang menjadi alasan temannya patah hati.

Baekhyun berjalan menunduk, tampak sibuk meneliti barang bawaan. Sehun tentu gatal untuk menyapa.

"Baek?"

"Ya? Aah, Sehun?"

Perbincangan awal yang berkesan basa-basi berakhir dengan penawaran untuk mampir ke kedai kopi. Mengobrolkan banyak hal kesana kemari. Membuat Sehun sejenak lupa akan keinginan untuk mengabari.

Baru petangnya, Chanyeol menerima sebuah pesan penyejuk hati.

 _ **Sehun** : Aku bertemu Baekhyun tadi. Dia menanyakan kabarmu._

Dia kira itu awal dari titik terang. Setelah satu setengah tahun tak ada kabar, Chanyeol kira semua rindunya akan terbalaskan. Nyatanya tidak.

Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Sembunyi dan berusaha tak terlihat sama sekali.

Setelah Sehun yang bertemu di pertengahan Februari, kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertemu ibu Baekhyun di butik pada akhir Juli.

Wanita itu masih seanggun dulu. Masih sehangat terakhir kali bertemu. Sapa hangat Chanyeol pun dibalasnya cepat tanpa menunggu.

Chanyeol gatal untuk bertanya keberadaan Baekhyun. Namun belum sampai kata terlontar, seorang gadis memanggil ibu Baekhyun.

Itu Yunha yang tampak membawa beberapa pakaian dengan seragam yang melekat pas di badan. Lalu ibu Baekhyun pamit begitu saja. Berkata jika dia harus cepat membayar.

Dan Chanyeol di tinggalkan tanpa sempat memperoleh kejelasan apapun.

Akhir Desember saat natal datang, Chanyeol menatap langit lewat jendela. Sekelilingnya ramai, seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul. Hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang memilih menarik diri.

Sepi.

Satu kata yang dia rasa meski sekitar begitu hingar.

Lalu pada detik keduapuluh, Chanyeol sadar. Jika dia terus begini, dia takkan mungkin mendapat apa yang dia mau.

Jika dia terus begini, mungkin saja dia terlihat begitu kasihan.

Mungkin dia akan melewati begitu saja sekian banyak kesempatan.

Dan jika dia terus begini, mungkin nanti saat Baekhyun kembali, dia belum siap melayakkan diri.

Jadi untuk menghindar dari segala kenyataan pahit yang mungkin menghampiri, dia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Bangkit dan kembali menyemangati diri.

Apapun yang terjadi, hanya satu yang dia perlukan. Terus membuat diri semakin layak untuk menyambut Baekhyun di kemudian hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Mau minta review tentang gaya penulisanku dong wkwk.**_

 _ **Sama satu lagi, mau ngasih tau kalau aku ada work baru. Judulnya Lara. Kuy mampir dan review disana.**_

 _ **Thankyu,**_

 _ **Phay-phay.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Namun nyatanya, status layak itu terlalu semu.

Terlalu kabur.

Hingga tanpa sadar membuat sebuah rasa terpaksa terkubur.

Baerryriana

Present

.

 **Amaranth**

.

 _A story about two person that can't give a love to each other_

.

.

Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Empat tahun takkan terlewati dalam satu kedip mata. Empat tahun merupakan penantian panjang tanpa jawaban.

Aah mungkin ada.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol akan menjemputnya.

Berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki sebuah caffe yang telah berdiri lama, Chanyeol berhasil membuat lonceng berbunyi begitu pintu dia buka.

Cafe itu, hangatnya masih sama. Seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki. Meskipun warna dinding berubah dan penambahan area outdoor tampak mencolok, semuanya bagi Chanyeol masih sama.

Aroma kopi dan manis roti masih mengingatkannya pada kenangan kala remaja. Ingatannya berlari pada satu masa dimana dia sering duduk bersama beberapa teman. Entah itu teman sekelasnya, Sehun atau bahkan hanya berdua bersama Baekhyun.

Sekarang dia menemukannya. Pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Jawaban atas penantiannya. Serta alasan dentum jantung begitu cepat tak terkira.

Kaki dia bawa maju melangkah dengan perlahan. Terlampau pelan seakan takut mengganggu pemuda manis yang terduduk dengan menatap luar dengan berbinar.

"Baekhyun?"

Akhirnya nama itu terucap lisan. Begitu lirih hampir tak terdengar. Namun seakan pemuda manis itu telah tau, dia menatap langsung hingga kedua lensa bertemu.

"Hay, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol duduk dengan perlahan. Masih menatap Baekhyun seakan tak percaya.

"Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru menyahut lain. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Sepertinya kau butuh kopi. Biar kupesankan satu,"

"Aku mencarimu,"

"Ahh kudengar waffle disini punya rasa baru,"

"Aku gila, Baek. Aku kehilangan,"

Keduanya seakan tuli. Tak mendengar perkataan satu sama lain dan masih berlomba untuk saling menghiraukan.

"Kupesankan kopi ya?"

"Baek, dengarkan aku,"

Chanyeol berkata lirih lalu tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun untuk kemudian dia remas dengan pelan. Berusaha menyampaikan gelisah yang di rasa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tak tahu apa arti senyum itu. Tampak lain. Tak setulus saat di masa lalu.

"Kau baru sampai. Ku pesankan dulu," katanya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan setiap gerakan pemuda manis di depannya. Dia merindukannya. Sungguh. Empat tahun penantian membuatnya tersiksa. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan pesanannya. Suasana sedikit canggung. Jauh dari kesan bertemu untuk dua insan yang pernah terlihat saling menyatu.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali diluncurkan. Chanyeol penasaran. Dia ingin tahu selama ini Baekhyun dimana, melakukan apa, dan apakah pemuda ini makan dengan teratur. Karena Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun-nya tak tampak seperti dulu. Dia banyak berubah.

Dan pada beberapa titik, dia merasa asing.

"Aku tak kemana-mana. Hanya melanjutkan study ku,"

Baik, jawabannya cukup masuk akal.

"Kau kurusan. Kau tampak beda,"

Chanyeol mendengar hela napas pelan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol, semua tak lagi sama. Ini sudah empat tahun dan itu tak mungkin akan selalu sama, semua sudah berbeda,"

"Tapi apa yang kurasa masih sama, Baek."

Seorang pelayan datang mengantar dua cangkir kopi. Baekhyun meraih salah satu cangkir lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kau bisa berhenti, Chan,"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sebuah kertas bermotif terangsur membuat Chanyeol diam di tempat. Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi lisannya terlanjur beku.

"Aku akan menikah dua hari lagi. Aku harap kau datang,"

Anggap Chanyeol tuli. Anggap Chanyeol buta. Karena yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak perkataan yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Katakan kalau kau bercanda."

"Aku serius, Chanyeol,"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku masih menunggumu untuk menyandang margaku. Aku masih ingin menyematkan marga Park di namamu,"

"Chanyeol.. Aku takkan menyandang margamu. Kau tak seharusnya memberikan marga itu padaku. Seharusnya kau berikan pada istrimu kelak,"

"Aku tak mau. Aku hanya ingin kau,"

"Chanyeol, berhenti. Tak seharusnya kau seperti ini. Kita ini sama. Itu tak mungkin,"

"Semua mungkin bagiku. Kalau perlu kita pergi dari negara ini dan hidup bebas di benua lain. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Baek. Kumohon,"

"Maaf, Chan. Tapi aku tak bisa,"

Pemuda manis itu bangkit. Berlalu tanpa ucap apapun. Meninggalkan kopi yang tak tersentuh dan Chanyeol yang berakhir rapuh.

.

.

Namanya Park Yunha. Gadis baik yang berakhir bersanding dengan Baekhyun yang cantik. Chanyeol masih ingat jumpa pertama mereka di toko buku. Masih ingat jabat tangan kala pertama bertemu.

Yang Chanyeol tak tahu, jumpa itu awal yang memberi akhir padanya sebuah pilu.

Selepas temu dengan Baekhyun setelah empat tahun lamanya tak bersua, Chanyeol memutuskan mencari semua informasi tentang Baekhyun dan calon istrinya.

Seiring putaran jam menuju penghujung malam, satu per satu benang rumit itu mulai terurai.

Yunha memang teman lama, lebih tepatnya sang cinta pertama yang gagal untuk bersama. Maka saat kembali jumpa, Baekhyun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Dia kembali mendekat, berharap bisa lebih rekat.

Lalu Chanyeol baru ingat akan satu hari dimana Baekhyun menghampiri demi sekotak nasi yang katanya lebih.

Baekhyun mana mungkin mau repot-repot membagi dua makanan yang dia bawa. Kecuali, dia memang membawa dua bekal. Dan itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

Jadi jawabannya hanya satu, Baekhyun diberi satu bekal lagi oleh dia yang dianggap pujaan hati.

Simpelnya, Chanyeol memakan bekal Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun memakan bekal yang dibuat Yunha.

Sakit yah?

Nyatanya memang Baekhyun bukan tipikal yang mau spontan berbagi. Dia lebih mau berpikir lagi dan lagi. Kadang justru lebih mengutamakan diri.

Chanyeol bergeming. Duduk di tepi jendela yang terbuka dengan nikotin terjepit diantara dua jari. Memandang langit yang kian gelap bahkan tanpa kerlip bintang.

Ruangan itu gelap, sengaja lampu dibiarkan mati. Membuat siapapun tahu, sang pemilik tengah patah hati.

Rintik mulai turun satu-satu. Menambah kesan pilu. Chanyeol jadi tergugu, takut satu tetes ikut keluar dari retina tanpa dia tahu.

Satu pejalan kaki dengan payung di tangan kiri membuatnya teringat. Yunha juga pernah memberinya payung. Katanya dari Baekhyun.

Namun sekarang Chanyeol baru sadar. Itu hanya sebuah dalih supaya keduanya bisa berjalan pulang berhimpitan dengan satu payung.

Chanyeol baru sadar. Bahwa dia dimanfaatkan. Dijadikan tameng. Kadang pula topeng.

Untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sudah punya pasangan.

Bahkan bermarga seperti yang dia inginkan.

 _Park._

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Baerryriana

Present

.

 **Amaranth**

.

 _A story about two person that can't give a love to each other_

.

.

Mungkin, kisah tak selamanya berakhir indah. Mungkin tak selamanya kedua tokoh berakhir memandang senja dengan senyum mengembang. Mungkin tak seluruh kisah dapat membuat keduanya saling berangkulan.

Mungkin ada diantara sekian kisah yang berakhir dengan tragisnya. Atau minimal mampu membuat salah satu pihak menggila.

Yang Chanyeol tak sangka adalah ketika akhir pilu itu menghampiri kisahnya. Dia berakhir mencinta dalam kesendirian. Berakhir merelakan. Berakhir tabah menghadapi tiap detik yang hinggap.

Pernah satu masa Baekhyun melontarkan satu tanya yang dia kira canda. Namun sekarang. Canda itu nyata.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh itu, Chan?"

Tanya itu mampir di satu senja kala keduanya beriringan pulang di tepi trotoar.

"Hal bodoh apa?"

"Kalau kau menyukaiku,"

Ooh sekarang Chanyeol ingat kenapa tanya itu terucap lisan. Satu jam yang lalu, senior Luhan kebetulan berpapasan dengan keduanya yang tengah membeli jajanan di salah satu kaki lima. Godaan pun tak luput diucapkan Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu dekat yang membuat Chanyeol reflek mengucap jika dia menyukai Baekhyun.

Dan itu bukan kali pertama Chanyeol mengakuinya.

"Emm.. Mungkin nanti,"

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau menjadi milikku,"

"Konyol. Itu tidak mungkin,"

Lalu satu pukulan di bahu mengiringi penolakan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Kala itu Chanyeol menyangka semuanya akan selalu seindah itu. Saling mengejek, saling memperhatikan, serta kadang saling mengelak akan perasaan. Nyatanya Baekhyun sungguhan menolak. Bukan hanya sekadar basa-basi.

.

.

Laju mobil itu sengaja dibuat sepelan mungkin. Menunjukkan bahwa sang pengendara tengah mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan berulang kali dia menghela napas. Namun bukannya semakin baik, justru semakin sesak.

Chanyeol merasa perjalanannya kali ini seperti dia akan menjemput ajal. Seakan tiap detik yang terlewat memberinya satu duri untuk ditanam.

Sakit. Sesak. Ingin benar-benar mati saja.

Hingga saat kendaraan itu masuk ke pelataran parkir tempat pernikahan berlangsung, Chanyeol semakin merasa jantungnya teremas, napasnya tercekat, jiwanya terangkat.

Jika boleh Chanyeol berkata, aku yakin dia akan menyampaikan ini padamu.

 _"Datang ke pernikahan orang yang kau cinta adalah definisi nyata dari bunuh diri yang sesungguhnya,"_

Ketika akhirnya dia dapat berdiri tegak di sisi mobilnya, Chanyeol teringat akan kilas memori yang membuatnya tersenyum getir.

Saat itu Sehun baru pulang dari salah satu tugas dinasnya. Sengaja mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk memberinya kabar.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Baekhyun,"

"Kau sudah memberitahuku lewat pesan,"

"Tapi aku lupa menyampaikan pesannya,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang harus berhenti,"

Saat itu Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Beri tahu Baekhyun. Aku akan berhenti jika penantianku ditukar dengan pernikahan,"

Sekarang Chanyeol menyesal. Mengapa dia dulu tak menjelaskan pernikahan macam apa yang dia maksud? Mengapa dulu tak dia sampaikan saja jika dia ingin Baekhyun berakhir bersamanya?

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar mewujudkan inginnya. Dia menukar penantian Chanyeol dengan sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan antara Baekhyun dengan gadis bermarga Park.

Bukan pernikahan dengan seorang lelaki bermarga Park. Lebih jelas lagi, bukan dengan seorang lelaki dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

Jujur Chanyeol ingin memuji siapapun yang mendekorasi gedung ini. Tatanannya begitu apik dan mewah. Chanyeol kagum.

Banyak orang yang datang. Mereka menyebar ke setiap sudut. Saling berbincang satu dengan lainnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan enggan. Menatap lurus pada tokoh utama yang tengah sibuk menebar senyum bahagianya.

Satu tepuk menyapa bahu kala dia tengah meneliti pasangan dari orang yang dicinta. Sehun menyapanya. Memberi segelas alkohol yang memang sudah tersedia.

"Kau tahu, Sehun?"

Sehun memandangnya tepat di retina.

"Aku tak tahu mana yang benar. Aku kalah dan dipaksa berhenti atau aku berhenti karena telah kalah,"

"Keduanya sama. Berakhir merelakan,"

"Yahh. Kau benar. Coba aku tahu lebih dulu jika dia tak menyukaiku,"

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal itu terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arah keduanya. Menaruh gelas saat salah satu pelayan kebetulan lewat lalu menyembunyikan kedua tangan sambil terus menatap lekat.

"Setidaknya aku akan menghindar dari dramanya,"

Sehun ikut berdiri tegap begitu Baekhyun sampai dihadapannya. Bertanya basa-basi tentang jamuan dan mencoba mengabaikan pandangan mematikan yang Chanyeol tampilkan.

"Aku senang kau datang,"

Senyumnya begitu bersinar. Jelas sekali jika dia bahagia. Tapi bukan karena hadirnya Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan senyum bahagiamu,"

Sayangnya Chanyeol masih sama. Mudah terpesona pada senyum Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Baek,"

Chanyeol bukan sedang basa-basi. Dia hanya sedang mencoba tegar. Hanya berlatih merelakan.

"Terimakasih. Tetaplah disini sampai acara selesai,"

"Dan terus menahan sesak di tengah pernikahan orang yang kucintai? Maaf, Baek. Tapi aku tak sekuat itu,"

Entah. Tapi Sehun merasa aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap dan dadanya ikut sesak. Tahu betul seberapa sakit Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi, Byun. Aku masih punya banyak urusan. Sekali lagi, selamat,"

Lalu Chanyeol berlalu. Terlalu tak acuh hingga siapapun tahu. Lelaki itu tengah menahan pilu.

"Dia berhenti,"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang masih terus memandang lurus kepergian Chanyeol.

"Lebih tepatnya, akhirnya aku tahu cara membuatnya berhenti,"

Sehun melihatnya. Satu tetes yang luruh dan buru-buru dihapus.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang pilu. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga menyimpan luka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Untukmu yang berharap tanpa adanya kepastian, ku katakan satu hal padamu. Berhentilah. Karna saat kau tahu hasil yang kau dapat tak sesuai, itu akan seribu kali lebih menyakitkan._

 _Hari ini, aku, Park Chanyeol, berkata padamu, pada kalian. Berbahagialah. Jangan hiraukan kami yang berada di masa lalu. Kami hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang tak seharusnya kau ungkit. Seseorang yang tak seharusnya berharap. Seseorang yang akan tersakiti bila tak tahu cara berhenti._

 _Untukmu, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Aku berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih pernah hadir di hidupku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi warna di hariku. Ingatlah aku sebagai seseorang yang pernah mencintaimu. Aku berharap kau akan bahagia dengan caramu, dengan pilihanmu. Dan membiarkan aku pergi merelakanmu._

 _Hari ini, aku, Park Chanyeol. Akhirnya tahu caranya berhenti._


	9. Chapter 9

_Untukmu yang pernah tanpa sengaja memberi sebuah harapan. Berhentilah melakukan itu. Kau tak tahu seberapa sakit mereka yang kau beri harapan. Jujurlah pada mereka. Katakan yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun itu menyakitkan. Karena benar. Sakit dengan kejujuran lebih baik daripada bahagia dengan kebohongan._

 _Untukmu, Park Chanyeol._

 _Maafkan aku bila mematahkan hatimu. Maafkan aku meleburkan harapanmu. Lupakan aku. Karena aku tak pantas untuk kau ingat. Aku hanya seseorang yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya memberimu sebuah harapan lalu meninggalkan tanpa alasan. Maafkan aku._

 _Hari ini, aku, Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya menyesal pernah membuatnya berharap._


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Sehun mendekat, berdiri tepat di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih tampak sesenggukkan. Matanya merah, hidungnya apalagi. Dia tampak sangat berduka.

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawab atas tanya Sehun. Baekhyun terlalu enggan untuk berkata lebih.

"Dia bodoh,"

Sehun mengumpat pelan sambil terus mengusap bahu Baekhyun. Mencoba menguatkan. Barangkali bisa.

Tapi tidak. Mana mungkin kau akan semudah itu berdiri kuat saat datang ke upacara pemakaman orang yang kau kenal? Terlebih itu terjadi beberapa jam setelah kau menikah.

Baekhyun tak sekuat itu.

Gundukan tanah dihadapannya masih basah, masih baru. Begitu juga dengan air mata Baekhyun yang terus membasahi pipinya. Luka yang dirasa, masih segar.

Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan secepat ini. Meski dia tak sungguh mencintai, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun juga ingin orang ini hidup bahagia.

Dengan ataupun tanpa dirinya.

Sesederhana itu.

Tapi siapa sangka bahagia yang ingin Baekhyun beri justru di nilai sulit oleh Sang Kuasa?

Dia, orang itu, menolak bahagia seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan. Menolak hidup dengan terus menahan sesak atas kenyataan orang yang dicinta tak pernah benar-benar mencintanya.

Jadi untuk apa dia hidup jika tak lagi ada yang diharapkan?

"A-aku pikir, setelah dia p-pamit, dia akan pulang ke rumah. Bukan kesini,"

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Terbayang di benak, saat sosok tinggi itu pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu. Langkahnya pelan, seperti enggan pergi tapi juga enggan terus di sisi.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang tengah otaknya pikirkan,"

Sehun menyahut sambil terus berdiri tegap menopang Baekhyun yang bisa kapan saja tumbang.

"Dia gila. U-untuk apa menabrakkan mobilnya ke kereta? Apa dia pikir itu hebat?"

Baekhyun yang mulai emosi membuat Sehun mulai kewalahan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun ini teman baiknya dan Chanyeol. Jadi sudah sepantasnya dia menjaga pemuda ini.

"Kau tahu, Hun? Bajingan ini mengirimiku banyak pesan. T-tapi aku tak tahu. A-aku masih sibuk. Dia pamit dan berkata akan terus mencintaiku selamanya,"

Itu nyata. Sehun tahu. Bunyi pesan itu adalah fakta. Benar. Baekhyun akan terus dicintai meski yang mencinta tak lagi punya raga.

"A-aku yang membunuhnya. Aku membiarkan dia pergi. A-aku penyebab dia mati,"

Emosi Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Ketidakrelaannya membuat dia gila. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun ingin dia hidup dan bahagia. Bukan mati dan membuatnya semakin lara.

"Berhenti, Baek,"

Chanyeol mendekat. Mengambil alih Baekhyun yang masih lemas bersandar pada Sehun.

"Dia tak akan bahagia bila kau terus begini,"

Chanyeol mundur selangkah sebelum membawa Baekhyun pergi dari area pemakaman yang sudah sepi sedari tadi.

Sehun di belakang sana masih terus memandang kedua punggung temannya yang menjauh.

"Dari awal aku seharusnya tahu. Kemanapun kau pergi, kau akan kembali pada Chanyeol,"

Mendongak menatap langit, mencoba menahan likuid yang siap jatuh kapan pun. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap gundukan tanah basah.

"Kau seharusnya tak terlibat dalam drama ini, Yunha,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hayooo, siapa yang nebak part kemarin itu part terakhir? Ciyeee ketipuu._**

 ** _Ingat!! Jangan mengumpat. Kan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia, masa mau di isi dengan mengumpat._**

 ** _See ya di story selanjutnya._**

 ** _Jangan bosan untuk terus mampir dan review._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


End file.
